When She Knows The Truth
by s2wcahy
Summary: Ketika semuanya tak seperti yang kubayangkan. Gulungan-gulungan fakta terkuak dengan sadis menyayat hati dan merusak masa depanku. Hancur. Akan tetapi di situlah, di saat aku berada di titik terlemahku dan berada pada jurang keterpurukkan terdalam, Tuhan kembali memberikan harapan dengan mengirimkan malaikatnya padaku. Terima kasih, Tuhan. ChanBaek, HunBaek, and other. GS! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Namanya Baekhyun dan lengkapnya Byun Baekhyun. Dia adalah perempuan dengan segala macam kesempurnaan dalam dirinya bagi siapapun yang belum mengenalnya terlalu dekat. Pintar, cantik, manis, bersuara merdu, suka berhemat, lembut, sopan, langsing, dan mungkin untuk yang satu ini tidak terlalu baik, iya, Baekhyun memiliki hobi berganti-ganti pacar dalam kurun waktu yang singkat. Namanya juga manusia, tidak akan ada yang seratus persen sempurna. Tetapi meskipun begitu, Baekhyun tak pernah mempermasalahkan hobinya yang menurut temannya sangat mengganggu dan benar-benar tidak baik itu.

"Peduli setan!" itulah yang selalu dia katakan saat sahabatnya sekaligus kakak tirinya menasihatinya. Baekhyun bahkan tak pernah ambil pusing saat dua atau lebih pacarnya datang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Begitu mudah baginya untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan para lelaki yang terlihat sangat memujuanya. Selain itu Baekhyun juga wanita yang sangat nekad. Bahkan ia rela terjerumus dalam masalah yang besar bersama dengan keluarganya hanya karena terkait masalah perjodohan yang tak diinginkannya. Seperti contohnya hari ini.

 **WARNING FOR TYPO(S) AND ABSURD PLOT (perhaps)**

 **JUST IGNORE THIS STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PLOT.**

 **DON'T GIVE ANY WORSE COMMENT BECAUSE THIS STORY IS MINE.**

 **Thanks massively**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : All members of EXO**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek & HunBaek**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-When She Knows The Truth -**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi semua," sapa Baekhyun riang gembira. "Wah, Ibu masak banyak sekali hari ini."

"Jangan pura-pura lupa," sahut Ibu tirinya tanpa menoleh ke Baekhyun. "Hari ini Keluarga Kim akan datang dan membicarakan tentang pertunangan kalian."

Kyungsoo terbatuk dan Baekhyun yang tadinya memasang wajah malas, kini tampak panik saat kakak tirinya mendadak berlari ke toilet dengan terburu-buru dan suara batuknya yang memprihatinkan. "Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Baekhyun," panggil ibu tiri Baekhyun saat anak itu hendak menyusul Kyungsoo ke toilet. "Duduklah. Biarkan kakakmu ke toilet. Ibu tidak mau kau kabur seperti kemarin."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan ibunya. Kemarin atau lebih tepatnya saat makan malam, keluarga Kim yang terkenal sangat sibuk dengan bisnis resort-nya sudah berbaik hati dan menyempatkan waktunya yang berharga untuk makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Byun. Namun, pengorbanan keluarga Kim menjadi sia-sia saat sudah sekitar tiga jam mereka menunggu di kafe dan belum juga keluarga Byun datang. Semua kegagalan itu hanya karena Baekhyun yang mendadak hilang komunikasi dengan keluarga dan pergi entah kemana serta bersama siapa.

"Ibu dan juga Ayahmu sudah cukup malu karena tidak menghadiri acara makan semalam. Apa kau tahu bagaimana Ayahmu menjatuhkan harga dirinya demi dirimu di depan keluarga Kim itu?" omel ibu tiri Baekhyun tanpa mengubah sedikit saja nada suaranya menjadi kasar.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah. "Aku minta maaf. Aku …"

"Nyonya, tamunya sudah datang," potong salah seorang pelayan di rumah itu.

Baekhyun spontan mendelik dan mendadak saja kepalanya berputar-putar. Pandangannya kabur dan dia sangat gemetar. Telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin dan jantungnya seakan-akan ingin melompat keluar dari tubuhnya. Baekhyun berniat ikut menghampiri keluarga Kim bersama dengan ibu tirinya tetapi ketika baru saja melangkahkan kaki, tubuhnya mendadak kehilangan energi dan dia ambruk.

"Baekhyun?!" teriak ibunya dengan panik.

"Pelayan! Pelayan!" kembali ibunya berteriak. "Cepat angkat Baekhyun ke kamar," sambungnya ketika beberapa pelayang sudah datang.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?!" Ibu tiri Baekhyun yang sudah berdandan cantik itu meracau tak jelas dan bingung akan mengatakan apa pada keluarga Kim nanti.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya." Sebuah suara lembut khas bangsawan yang biasanya enak di dengar malah membuat ibu tiri Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. "Maaf kalau kami sedikit terlambat dan mengagetkan."

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. "Tidak. Ayo-ayo, silahkan masuk. Saya sudah membuatkan banyak sekali makanan. Saya kira karena kita makan di rumah, akan lebih cocok kalau hidangannya juga seperti masakan rumah."

"Wah, terima kasih banyak," sahut istri dari Tuan Kim. "Nyonya Byun, perkenalkan ini Kim Jongin. Dia anak satu-satunya dari kami. Kami sangat senang dengan adanya pertunangan ini. selain memperkuat hubungan kerja sama dari suami saya dan suami Nyonya, juga saya rasa Baekhyun adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk anak kami yang terbaik ini."

Lagi-lagi ibu tiri Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. Ia melirik ke atas dan belum ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun telah sadar. "Uhm, Tuan dan Nyonya silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun sangat pemalu. Sejak tadi dia belum keluar karena sibuk memikirkan pakaian apa yang cocok dikenakannya. Saya harus menyusulnya dulu."

Keluarga Kim itu mengangguk bersama-sama. Ibu Baekhyun menaiki anak tangga dengan hati cemas dan fikiran kacau. Bisa-bisanya Baekhyun kembali berulah di hari yang sudah direncanakan seperti saat ini. Sambil merutuki anak tirinya yang sudah ia asuh selama lima belas tahun itu, Ibu tiri Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya berdoa kepada Tuhan memohon agar semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Setelah Ibu tiri Baekhyun hilang dari pandangan keluarga Kim, keluarga yang terdiri hanya dari tiga orang itu kembali berbincang-bincang dengan bahan obrolan yang ringan dan selingan tawa bahagia. Kyungsoo tak tega untuk membohongi keluarga itu. Ia kembali bersembunyi di belakang dinding pembatas ruang makan dengan dapur. Ia memejamkan mata dan mencoba menjernihkan isi kepalanya. Kemudian setelah cukup waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan hatinya, wanita itu pun belum juga mendapat pencerahan apapun. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menemui saja keluarga itu seperti rencananya dan Baekhyun kemudian menyapa dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," sahutnya sambil tersenyum gugup. "Perkenalkan, namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Wajah Jongdae tampak sekali bersemangat dengan bahan pembicaraan yang diusung oleh Baekhyun, temannya.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya wajah ini tampak tidak meyakinkan?" goda Baekhyun sambil membayangkan bagaimana kakak tirinya—Kyungsoo—berpura-pura menjadi dirinya saat acara pertunangan hari ini.

"Luar biasa," decak Jongdae. "Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar melakukan hal gila seperti itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dia merasa satu beban di pundaknya kini sudah hilang. Dihelanya nafas lega sebelum menenggak habis kopi di depannya. Baekhyun juga merasa kalau Kyungsoo lebih cocok dengan si anak keluarga Kim itu dibandingkan dengan dia. Memang Baekhyun belum melihat secara langsung bagaimana anak dari keluarga Kim itu tapi menurutnya, perjodohan itu hanya akan membuat hancur hubungan kerja ayahnya dengan Tuan Kim. Bagaimana tidak, bahkan Baekhyun saja tak pernah yakin dengan hatinya. Ia hanya takut suatu saat ia merasa bosan dan akhirnya meninggalkan suaminya. Untuk saat ini, hanya kekasihnya saja-lah yang patut diprioritaskan. Tidak keluarganya bahkan juga tidak ayahnya.

"Memangnya kau sudah yakin dengan Sehun?" tanya Jongdae setelah memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandangi foto di dompetnya. "Yang aku dengar, Sehun lebih mudah darimu."

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Jongdae dengan geram. "Lalu apa masalahnya? Biarpun dia lebih mudah ataukah lebih tua, aku tidak peduli. Bagaimanapun aku masih terlihat seperti anak sekolah menengah."

Jondae tertawa lebar dan perempuan di depannya malah semakin melotot dan memukul lengannya pada akhirnya. "Aduh!" keluh Jongae.

"Rasakan!" Baekhyun menggebrak meja dan menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal lalu mengambil tas tangannya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan. Jongdae hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah meringis menahan sakit. Tak dipungkiri wanita yang sedang kesal lebih berbahaya daripada lelaki.

"Pacarmu?"

Jongdae menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati lelaki tinggi dengan kemeja dan celana bahan yang tampak sangat serasi di tubuhnya menatap dirinya dengan meneliti. "Bukan," jawab Jongdae. lelaki tinggi itu kemudian mengambil duduk di hadapan Jongdae dan melambaikan tangannya pada salah seorang pelayan di sana.

"Berikan aku secangkir kopi pahit dan cheese cake," katanya pada seorang pelayan wanita berseragam di sampingnya. Setelah itu lelaki berkemeja kembali menoleh ke Jongdae dan menuntut penjelasan darinya. "Jadi siapa dia?"

"Dia temanku saat di universitas dulu dan beberapa hari ini aku sering minum kopi bersamanya. Yah, sebuah pertemuan yang sangat tak diduga." Jongdae mengambil cangkir kopinya dan menyuruput isinya dengan nikmat.

"Kau menyukainya?" Lelaki berkemeja itu menyunggingkan senyum jahil.

Jongdae menggeleng kemudian setelah melihat respon lelaki di depannya yang tak puas sama sekali dengan jawabannya, akhirnya Jongdae menjelaskan, "Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Dia baik, pintar, cekatan, lincah, lucu, dan menjengkelkan juga terkadang," katanya sambil membayangkan sosok Baekhyun di matanya.

Kembali lelaki berkemeja itu tersenyum dan seorang pelayan datang sambil membawakan pesanannya. Meletakkannya di meja dan kemudian lelaki berkemeja itu menyahuti sebelum dia menyeruput kopinya, "Tapi jangan pungkiri kalau dia adalah tipemu."

Jongdae terbatuk dengan keras dan lelaki bernama Chanyeol di depannya hanya semakin tertawa lebar dan merasa bangga akan keahliannya dalam menilai orang. "Benar, bukan? Kau menyukainya. Aku tahu itu."

"Oke-oke. Aku menyukainya. Kau puas?" geram Jongdae dengan wajah merah. "Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan yang lebih parah, kekasihnya itu Oh Sehun."

Chanyeol mendelik tidak percaya dan akibat serang kejut dari Jongdae, ia harus rela cheese cake hangatnya jatuh dan terbuang sia-sia di lantai. "Hah?! Yang benar?! Perempuan seperti dia bisa berpacaran dengan Oh Sehun? Oh Sehun yang terkenal cabul dan suka tante-tante itu? Kau jangan bercanda! Oh Sehun punya standar untuk perempuannya. Minimal dadanya harus besar dan pantatnya juga tidak boleh seperti milik perempuan itu tadi. Terlalu kecil bahkan untuk tipeku."

"Ssstttt!" Jongdae berdesis sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. "Kau bisa jaga kata-katamu, tidak?!"

Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh dan meminum kopinya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," geleng Jongdae dengan malas akhirnya. "Tiga hari kemarin, dia putus cinta dan aku tidak tega melihatnya murung seperti saat itu. Jadi, aku mengajaknya ke pub dan di sanalah dia bertemu dengan Oh Sehun. Bartender tampan dengan pesona memikat."

"Jangan memuji Sehun seperti itu. kau tampak tidak rela saat mengatakannya," cetus Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah temannya.

"Bahkan aku tadi ingin muntah," jawab Jongdae sambil memperagakan orang yang sedang muntah.

Keduanya tertawa dan tanpa sadar mereka sudah membuat keributan di kedai kopi itu. beberapa orang yang terusik dengan suara tawa mereka yang begitu nyaring, menatap mereka dengan sorot tajam dan berharap dengan itu, dua orang aneh tersebut dapat diam.

"Sudah, hentikan. Jangan tertawa lagi. orang-orang benci kegembiraan di sini. Ayo keluar saja." Jongdae meneguk habis kopi terakhirnya dan menarik kerah baju belakang Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau yang bayar hari ini. aku lupa tidak bawa dompet." Belum sempat Chanyeol mengiyakan atau barangkali protes, Jongdae sudah berjalan ke arah pintu dan menambahi, "Aku tunggu di depan."

Chanyeol hendak melangkah mengejar Jongdae dan memukulnya tetapi seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan memberikannya bill pembayaran. Dengan wajah bodoh, Chanyeol menatap pelayan perempuan setengah baya itu dan menciptakan cengiran lebar. "Nyonya cantik sekali, aku minta ma…"

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Ayo bayar," tukas pelayan itu dengan galak.

Chanyeol berdesis jengkel pada Jongdae dan kembali memasang wajah malasnya sambil merogoh saku belakang celananya. "Ini uanganya. Ambil saja kembaliannya."

"Kembalian ingusmu! Bahkan ini masih kurang dua sen," bentak pelayan itu kembali dengan emosi.

"Hah? Kurang?! Biasanya juga masih kembali uangnya. Semalam aku ke sini dan …"

"Ya! kau lihat sendiri saja bill-nya. Untuk apa aku menipu pemuda miskin sepertimu."

Chanyeol mendelik karena tersinggung dan kemudian menerima bill-nya. Ia membaca satu persatu dan kemudian tahu sebabnya. Perempuan yang katanya teman lamanya Jongdae juga belum membayar. "Aish! Ini-ini uangnya," kata Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan kekurangannya. Pelayan itu mengambil uang dari tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar dan kemudian melemparkannya begitu saja di kotak uang. Chanyeol menatap tidak suka pada pelayan itu dan bersumpah, kapan-kapan dia akan melaporkan pelayanan yang tidak enak itu pada manager kedai ini. "Dasar galak," gumam Chanyeol sambil berbalik.

"Ya! kau bilang apa?!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun begitu bangga saat menggandeng lengan Sehun dengan mesra. Bergelayut dengan manja dan seakan-akan dunia hanya miliknya saja, perempuan itu bahkan tak mempermasalahkan saat orang-orang yang lalu lalang menatapnya dengan cemooh.

Hari ini, setelah bad day karena bertemu dengan Jongdae, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke flat sederhana Sehun dan mengajakanya untuk jalan-jalan. Dia bahkan tak mempermasalahkan jika harus pergi ke tempat kumuh di mana flat Sehun berada.

"Kita makan di situ, bagaimana?" Baekhyun menunjuk ke salah satu restauran dan kemudian menatap Sehun. laki-laki itu membalas tatapan Baekhyun dan mengangguk. "Tenang saja, aku yang akan bayar nanti."

Sehun kembali mengangguk. Dua orang itu pun berjalan bergandengan memasuki restaurant dan mengambil duduk di pojok ruangan, di samping sebuah kaca bening sebagai dinding luar restaurant itu.

"Baekhyun, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan," ujar Sehun dengan suara dingin. Baekhyun yang awalnya sibuk dengan buku menu, memilih untuk mengutamakan menatap wajah kekasihnya. "Apa kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya? Selain profesiku yang sebagai pelayan di bar, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentangku?"

Baekhyun diam dan menatap Sehun dalam. Dia tersenyum sambil membelai wajah Sehun. "Untuk apa aku tahu? Tidak penting siapa dirimu karena aku yakin hubungan kita ini tak akan berjalan lebih lama daripada satu musim. Aku minta maaf, tapi aku mudah sekali bosan dengan satu pria. Jadi aku beritahu padamu, kita tidak akan menjalani ini dengan serius. Kau mengerti?"

Sehun bungkam. Belum pernah sebelumnya dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita seperti Baekhyun. Tapi biarkan saja, itu artinya Sehun tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan alasan saat dia akhirnya ketahuan selingkuh dengan wanita lain di suatu kesempatan atau dirinya juga tak perlu meladeni rengekan meminta kelangsungan hubungan seperti yang dilakukan para wanita pada umumnya. Mungkin Baekhyun hanya satu di dunia ini dari banyak sekali wanita. Keberuntungan bagi Sehun ataukah malah sebaliknya?

"Beruntungnya aku bertemu dengan wanita seperti dirimu," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Satu porsi yang ini dan ini. Minumnya tolong beri satu botol anggur." Pelayan itu mencatat dengan teliti dan kemudian mengangguk setelah Baekhyun akhirnya menutup buku menu dan mengembalikannya.

Pelayan itu pergi dan Baekhyun kembali menatap Sehun dengan lekat. Diulurkan satu tangannya dan kemudian diselipkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jari tangan Sehun. Lalu selanjutnya, Baekhyun meremasnya dengan lembut tangan Sehun. Mengusap permukaan kulit tangan Sehun dan kemudian mengangkat tangan Sehun di antara mereka. Lalu setelah itu, satu tangan Baekhyun yang lain ikut menggenggam tangan Sehun yang diangkatnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan atau tersinggung dengan ucapanku yang tadi, bukan?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Bagaimanapun, saat ini Baekhyun masih belum bosan dengan Sehun dan kalaupun harus berakhir, bukan di sini atau saat ini juga.

Sehun diam, sengaja ingin membuat Baekhyun menerka-nerka. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan intens dan tanpa memberikan sedikit pun ekspresinya. "Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya balik Sehun masih terkesan dingin. "Bagaimana kalau aku ingin lebih daripada sekedar pacaran? Bagaimana dengan kita menghabiskan malam bersama di flat sederhanaku atau barangkali kau ingin menyewa tempat untuk malam panas kita?"

Baekhyun spontan mengeratkan genggamannya. Kakinya menekan lantai di bawahnya. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan Baekhyun hanya membeku di tempatnya. Ditatapnya mata Sehun lekat-lekat, berusaha untuk membalas ancaman Sehun untuknya atau jika bisa, Baekhyun ingin tahu kebohongan di mata Sehun. Mungkinkah Sehun memang orang brengsek yang akan menuntut tubuhnya di ranjang atau sebaliknya. Baekhyun juga tak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda yang berani jujur mengatakan keinginannya. Tidak pernah.

"Kenapa kau menatapku? Apa kau terkejut dengan ucapanku?" Baekhyun masih diam bahkan tak bergerak sedikit pun. "Kau tidak berfikir kalau kita hanya akan berciuman biasa dan bergandengan tangan, bukan?" Sehun membuang muka ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab. "Apa-apaan ini, Baekhyun? Ternyata reputasimu tak sebagus kenyataannya. Kau hanya anak kecil, polos, ingusan, dan tak sungguh-sungguh berani bermain cinta. Kau sebut dirimu apa selama ini? mudah bosan hanya dengan satu pria? Huh, yang benar saja. Bahkan aku tak yakin kau pernah beradu lidah dengan pasanganmu yang sebelumnya."

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Sehun menarik tangannya dan mengatakan, "Hubungan ini salah. Maksudku aku salah kali ini dalam memilih. Aku tidak menjalin hubungan hanya untuk menjadi bodyguard dan tukang bawa tas belanjaan dari wanita modis seperti dirimu." Sehun berdiri dan saat itu juga seorang pelayan datang sambil membawakan pesanan Baekhyun. "Aku harus pergi, kau tidak pantas mendapatkan diriku. Adik kecil sepertimu tidak boleh minum anggur, mengerti?" Sehun menepuk dua kali kepala Baekhyun seraya pergi meninggalkan meja itu dan keluar dari restaurant berpencahayaan redup tersebut.

Dalam hati Sehun hanya menyayangkan Baekhyun tak seperti yang di dengarnya dari kebanyakan pengunjung bar-nya. Ia menyesal menerima taruhan dengan salah satu pengunjung yang bahkan namanya saja, Sehun tak ketahui. Dengan sengaja, Sehun melambatkan jalannya, siapa tahu, Baekhyun mengejarnya dan terpancing oleh umpannya. Cukup lama, akhirnya Sehun menghela nafas kecewa, dikeluarkannya ponsel dan baru akan menghubungi teman kencannya yang lain, seseorang menarik lengannya.

"Baekhyun? Ada apa ini? kenapa kau menarikku? Hei, sudah kubilang kau jangan mendekatiku lagi sebelum kau benar-benar rela melepaskan segalanya untukku. Baekhyun?!" Sehun menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar dan menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa, Sehun? Aku paham dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi. Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang sejak awal. Kau fikir aku tidak berani melepas semua pakaianku di depan dirimu? Hm," dengus Baekhyun sambil membuang muka. "Lelaki tampan seperti Oh Sehun tentunya tidak akan bisa jika hanya menjalin hubungan tanpa desahan dan erangan betul, bukan? Kau hanya tidak tahu, aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan gaun tidur terbaikku."

Sehun tersenyum remeh dan kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Jangan hanya berkata kalau kau bisa membuktikannya secara langsung. Kita mau kemana? Flat-ku? Untuk permulaan kurasa tidak buruk."

"Hm," dengus Baekhyun kali ini dengan jijik. "Yang benar saja, aku tidak akan sudi keringatku bercampur dengan keringat wanita lain di kasurmu, Sehun. Aku tidak mau menjadi bagian dari kebiasaanmu setiap malam."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Oke-oke, kalau begitu kau mau ke mana? Dapurku? Kamar mandi?"

"Jangan konyol, Sehun. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku malam ini. Kau akan bersama dengan semua yang kumiliki nanti," ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekat ke Sehun.

Sehun mendapati rencananya berjalan mulus. Dia ikut mendekat sambil mengangkat satu alisnya dengan menggoda dan sedikit pandangan meremehkan pada Baekhyun tentunya dapat memancing wanita lugu di depannya untuk masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Lagi.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggapai kedua pundak Sehun. Menariknya lebih dekat sambil ikut berjinjit kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya perlahan-lahan ke bibir Sehun. Setelah Baekhyun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas lelaki itu, ia sedikit menarik kembali kepalanya dan mengarahkan bibirnya pada telinga Sehun. "Di kamarku. Datanglah ke rumahku malam ini. Aku menunggu."

.

.

.

 **TBC / Delete (?)**

 **Comeback again with new story. Mohon responnya dan dukungannya. Review?**

 **Masih gagal move on dari HunBaek, TAPI! first pair-nya still ChanBaek kok. Bagaimanapun ChanBaek is number one!**

 **Abaikan segala typo dan maklumi saya yang masih belajar. Sekian. Terima kasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

Joonmyeon, ibu tiri Baekhyun, hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan hati cemas dan mulut yang berkomat-kamit memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan; berharap supaya kemarahan suaminya, Wu Yifan, segera mereda. Kyungsoo duduk dengan kepala tertunduk dan tangan yang saling bertaut. Suara isak tangisnya mengisi keheningan ruangan bersama dengan suara nafas berat dan marah ayahnya.

"Sudahlah, Sayang. Semuanya sudah terjadi. percuma saja kau …"

"Percuma?! 'percuma' katamu?!" bentak Yifan dengan mata melotot dan suara yang sangat keras. Joonmyeon diam dengan telak dan memilih menelan kembali ucapannya. Ia lantas ikut menunduk setelah melihat Baekhyun, si biang masalah, hanya diam mematung di sudut ruangan dengan tenang seolah ini bukanlah kesalahannya.

Kyungsoo meremas bagian bawah kemejanya hingga berkerut dan kusut. Ia selalu saja memejamkan matanya saat ayah tirinya berteriak. Meskipun Kyungsoo tak melihat langsung bagaimana marahanya ayahnya, ia tahu kalau setiap saat berteriak otot-otot leher ayahnya akan terlihat hijau dan menonjol. Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pipinya yang berlinangan air mata.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang berdiri di sudut ruangan dekat pintu masuk, hanya sesekali melirik ke Kyungsoo dan sama-sama tak berani menatap ayah kandungnya tersebut. Seluruh urat dalam dirinya menegang tatkala ayahnya berteriak kepada dirinya atau Kyungsoo atau kepada nasibnya yang sial karena memiliki dua putri ceroboh seperti dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

"Ayah," panggil Kyungsoo dengan serak. Baekhyun ikut mendongak dan baru berani menatap ayahnya. "Maafkan kami. Ibu tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku dan Baekhyun yang merencanakan semua ini. Baekhyun belum mau menikah. Dia tidak bisa menikah dalam waktu dekat-dekat ini. Baekhyun… Baekhyun…. Dia…"

"Apa?! Apa?! Dia kenapa?! Memangnya kenapa dia tidak mau menikah?!" sentak Yifan kembali dengan suara keras dan marah. "Oh, Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun yang memang pintar ataukan kau yang terlalu bodoh."

"Kyungsoo itu baik, Ayah."

"DIAM KAU, BAEKHYUN!"

"Ayah, dengarkan Baekhyun. Dia punya alasan. Dia sayang pada ayah. Oleh sebab itu dia melakukan ini."

"YA! YA! YA! Aku bingung dengan semua ini. kalian benar-benar membuatku marah dan kecewa. Sekarang, kalian berdua jelaskan yang sejujur-jujurnya. Aku hanya akan memberikan kalian satu kesempatan sebelum aku menghukum kalian dengan sangat tega dan sadis."

Joonmyeon sontak membulatkan matanya dan menatap suaminya kemudian beralih kepada dua putirinya. Baekhyun memberanikan diri berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Menatap mohon pada sang ayah yang sudah tak memiliki belas kasihan dan kemudian memeluk saudari tirinya. Keduanya menangis bersama sampai sesenggukan.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan membuka mulutnya. Baru saja akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Baekhyun dengan cepat menyela, "Aku hamil, Ayah."

.

.

.

Sehun bergegas menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia membersihkan tangannya dan mengambil jaket serta topi lalu meninggalkan bar tempat kerjanya tanpa mengeringkan tangannya terlebih dahulu.

Sebelumnya, Sehun sempat bertemu dengan orang yang mengajaknya taruhan. Orang itu ternyata bukan orang yang konsisten, bagaimana bisa dia menarik kembali ucapannya saat Sehun mengatakan jika malam ini ia akan meniduri Baekhyun di rumah Baekhyun sendiri. Tetapi, Sehun tak peduli. Toh, ia akan mendapat hadiahnya sendiri malam ini dengan segera. Menurut orang-orang yang pernah dibodohi oleh Baekhyun, perempuan itu memang tak pernah melakukan hubungan seks dalam hubungan percintaannya. Karena memang, Baekhyun akan segera memutuskan hubungannya, paling lama satu minggu setelah tanggal jadian. Jadi, malam ini bukan hanya malam pertama bagi Baekhyun tetapi juga malam pertama bagi Sehun yang sebelumnya tak pernah meniduri gadis perawan.

Sehun mendorong pintu bar-nya dan terdengar seseorang mengaduh kesakitan. Ia melongokkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang lelaki jakung memegangi kaki kirinya sambil meringis kesakitan. Buru-buru Sehun meminta maaf dan setelah dirasa cukup, Sehun kembali melangkah meninggalkan pintu bar itu.

"Hei, tunggu," panggil orang itu. Sehun berhenti dan berbalik. Orang itu menghampiri Sehun sambil terpincang-pincang dan kemudian menepuk pundak Sehun. "Kau Oh Sehun itu, bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk. Sontak orang bertopi dan bermasker itu tertawa. "Wah, bagus sekali. Jadi," kata orang bertopi itu setelah melepas maskernya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

Sehun mengangguk memahami. Wajahnya masih datar-datar saja seraya menilai orang di depannya yang terlihat sok akrab dengannya. Chanyeol sudah melepas pegangan tangannya dari pundak Sehun dan kemudian kembali mengatakan, "Aku dengar kau berpacaran dengan anak dari keluarga Byun. Benar?"

Kali ini Sehun diam dan menatap lebih teliti orang di depannya. Sehun rasa ia tak pernah bertemu ataupun kenal dengan orang di depannya ini. Bahkan Sehun tak yakin orang ini pernah menjadi pelanggannya di bar. Wajahnya terlihat bukan seperti orang yang suka mabuk-mabukan atau hanya sekedar berkunjung ke bar dengan wanitanya dan berciuman panas di dalamnya. Tidak. Sehun bahkan yakin kalau orang di depannya ini belum memiliki kekasih. Dengan dandanan ala kadarnya dan senyum bodoh tanpa kharismanya, Sehun tahu banyak tentang orang ini.

"Aku tidak yakin tapi, iya, kami memiliki hubungan," jawab Sehun setelah melihat Chanyeol lama.

" _Well,_ " sahut Chanyeol sambil menebar cengiran lebarnya. "Apa kau akan menemuinya malam ini?"

Sehun diam dan tidak tahu apa maksud dari orang yang beberapa menit lalu ini memperkenalkan dirinya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyibak rambut gelapnya ke belakang dan kemudian terdengar helaan nafas malas dari Sehun. Chanyeol hanya menunduk sebentar sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya melawan dinginnya angin musim gugur.

Sehun masih diam untuk waktu yang lumayan lama. Entah apa yang difikirkannya tetapi Chanyeol mengira sikap Sehun terlalu berlebihan. "Aku tidak tahu apakah pertanyaanku itu terlalu sulit untukmu tapi …" Chanyeol berfikir dan Sehun tidak menyahut sama sekali. "Oke-oke aku mengerti. Kau pasti mengira yang tidak-tidak padaku. tenang saja, aku bahkan tak mengenal siapa Byun Baekhyun itu. maksudku, iya, aku memiliki teman yang mengenal Baekhyun dan sebenarnya aku sedang ingin menjodohkannya dengan Baekhyun itu. Aku minta maaf kalau …"

"Tunggu sebentar, Tuan," sela Sehun sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol. "Sesungguhnya aku tidak peduli dengan maksudmu itu atau apapun lainnya. Aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan semua ucapanmu. Kau memperkenalkan dirimu dan bercerita terlalu banyak untuk ukuran orang yang baru kenal. Aku menghargainya. Tapi, sungguh, aku dan Baekhyun hanya dalam masa percobaan. Aku juga belum yakin dengan dia tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu kalau aku tidak peduli sama sekali denganmu atau temanmu itu. silahkan dapatkan Baekhyun dan menangkan hatinya." Sehun berdehem sebentar kemudian kembali melanjutkan, "Hanya kalau kau bisa. Maafkan aku. Selamat tinggal."

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menjauh dari Chanyeol. Sesekali Sehun merasa kalau sikapnya terlalu kasar tapi hari ini cukup melelahkan dan kedatangan Chanyeol menambah buruk harinya. Entah bagaimana akan lebih buruk lagi tapi saat ini Sehun lebih memilih untuk membayangkan malam panasnya nanti bersama dengan Baekhyun. Mulai dari pakaian model seperti apa yang sudah Baekhyun persiapkan untuk dirinya sampai ke gaya bercinta seperti apa yang akan dipilihnya nanti.

Tidak terasa, Sehun telah sampai di depan rumah bergaya tudor dengan banyak sekali tanaman di halamannya yang tertata rapi. Sehun merogoh ponselnya yang ada di dalam saku jaketnya dan langsung menghubungi Baekhyun. Melongokkan kepalanya melihat ke jendela persegi panjang di atas seperti kata Baekhyun dan tak begitu lama, tirai kelabu jendela itu tersingkap. Sehun mematikan ponselnya saat Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya ke luar jendela. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan sebuah mobil _Mercedes_ putih mewah terparkir sedikit terlalu maju berada di halaman rumah itu hingga seolah akan menabrak tatanan tumbuhan di depannya.

Sehun memandang pintu besar di depannya dengan seksama dan menilai rumah itu dengan cermat. Ingatan masa lalunya membuatnya ingin memangis. Dulu, Sehun adalah anggota dari keluarga kecil bahagia pada umumnya. Ibu dan ayahnya adalah pasangan paling bahagia di kompleks perumahan menengah ke bawah itu. Banyak dari pasangan keluarga yang menjadikan kiblat kebahagian seperti bagaimana keluarganya Sehun saat itu. tetapi semuanya berubah begitu cepat, terenggut begitu sarat, dan semuanya pun tamat. Ayah Sehun ketahuan berselingkuh dan sejak saat itu keluarganya menjadi berbeda.

"Sehun," panggil Baekhyun. Sehun yang merasa namanya dipanggil, segera menoleh dan hanya tersenyum memandang Baekhyun yang berdiri tanpa alas kaki dan hanya mengenakan piyama tidur saja.

Sehun berpaling dari pintu rumah itu ke pintu samping dan berjalan mendekat.

"Aku kira kau tidak jadi datang," ucap Baekhyun membuka percakapan di antara mereka. "Aku dan keluargaku sedang tidak baik saat ini."

Sehun berhenti berjalan dan memandang Baekhyun yang menatapnya parau. "Ada apa ini?" Baekhyun menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya sekaligus matanya yang sembab. "Dengar, Baekhyun. Hari ini sudah cukup buruk untukku, aku tidak mau satu-satunya harapanku denganmu juga menambah buruk hariku. Jujur saja, apa kau ingin membatalkan ini semua?"

Baekhyun menyernyit. Hatinya seperti ditusuk-tusuk ribuan pisau saat ini. Dengan susah payah ia tahan air matanya agar tak jatuh dan supaya Sehun tak memandang dirinya lemah. Sia-sia. Ia menangis dan Sehun membuang mukanya dengan segera sambil mendengus dan memunggungi Baekhyun setelah itu. "Jadi," suara Baekhyun tertahan. Suasana sangat sepi jadi ia harus mengendalikan nada suaranya agar tak membuat keluarganya mendengar. "Hanya seperti ini perasaanmu padaku? kau hanya ingin meniduriku saja? hanya itu yang ada di otakmu, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun berbalik dan bersedekap. "Jangan dramatis, Baekhyun. Kumohon."

"Brengsek!" umpat Baekhyun tak lagi menjaga suaranya. "Kau benar-benar …"

"Hentikan. Sebelumnya aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau aku hanya akan bersedia menjalani hubungan dengan wanita dewasa yang tidak melankolis. Aku bukan pria untuk menenangkan wanita yang bersedih atau memeluk mereka saat mereka menangis. tidak. Aku bukan pria seperti itu."

"Kau …"

"Sudah kubilang, Baekhyun sayang, kita tidak cocok. Aku bukan pria yang bisa kau permainkan untuk datang tengah malam begini hanya untuk mendengar kau mendongeng. Aku bukan pria naif yang akan menepuk pundakmu atau mengelus kepalamu saat kau bersedih. Aku tidak akan mengambil kesempatan untuk menyentuhmu saat kau dalam keadaan seperti itu. tidak akan."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya sekali sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan menghembuskan nafas kecewa untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini.

Semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai harapannya. Seseorang membatalkan perjanjian dengan sepihak dan satu orang lagi membuatnya muak. Tidak hanya itu saja, ingatan masa lalunya juga menambah buruk harinya serta ketidak konsistenan Baekhyun pun malah semakin memperburuk semuanya.

Sehun berbelok di perempatan yang akan mengarah ke jalan raya. Bukan jalan yang akan mengantarkan laki-laki itu ke flatnya tapi bolehlah jalan-jalan malam sebelum tidur tanpa bercinta.

Sehun duduk dan meluruskan kakinya di halte kecil yang sangat sepi dan cukup ramai di jam-jam tujuh hingga dua siang. Orang-orang pasti sedang terlelap di dalam kamar mereka masing-masing dan bergelung di dalam selimut ataupun sedang bercinta gila-gilaan dengan pasangan mereka tanpa peduli nasib para bujangan. Anehnya mereka tak mematikan pendingin ruangan meskipun kaki rasanya membeku.

Seseorang terlihat mengantuk di balik kemudian mobilnya. Bahkan sopir bus dan taksi pun demikian. Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang yang ada di samping kirinya. Ditatapnya satu persatu kendaraan yang lalu lalang dengan malas dan sesekali mendengus. _Apa kabar dengan ibu dan ayah? Kakakku juga? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? apakah mereka bahagia? Semoga tidak._

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang kalau idemu menemui Sehun itu salah," oceh Jongdae sambil menguap. "Dia tidak akan takut dengan gertakanmu itu."

"Aku tidak mengerti kalau dia benar-benar menjengkelkan." Chanyeol mendengus dan melempar tubuhnya di kasur empuk milik Jongdae yang sedikit bau karena kira-kira sudah tiga minggu tak ganti seprei.

"Tentu saja kau mengatakan hal itu karena kau laki-laki. Coba saja kalau dirimu adalah wanita, kau pasti sangat mengagumi dia. Entah apa yang ada di fikiran para wanita saat melihat Sehun, tapi sekali saja aku melihatnya jalan bersama Luhan, aku sudah tahu kalau dia pria brengsek," ujar Jongdae tak lagi memasang wajah kantuk.

Setelah Sehun meninggalkan Chanyeol di depan pintu bar, Chanyeol tak langsung pulang. Ia beralih ke kontrakan Jongdae dan berniat menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Sehun pada temannya. Siang tadi, setelah mereka bertemu di kedai kopi saat itu, dan setelah Chanyeol menggerutu kesal pada Jongdae karena membuatnya harus membayar lebih daripada seharusnya, muncul ide di benak Chanyeol untuk memisahkan Baekhyun dari Sehun dan menjodohkan Jongdae dengan Baekhyun. Bukannya tak tahu diri, bahkan Jongdae sudah mengatakan berulang-ulang kalau idenya itu hanya akan membuat mereka malu di depan Sehun dan tidak akan berhasil. Jongdae jelas jauh berbeda dengan Sehun dalam segi manapun. Wanita seperti Baekhyun bahkan sudah sangat bermurah hati mau minum kopi bersama dengan Jongdae. Dan Chanyeol secara tidak langsung memberi pengharapan palsu untuk Jongdae dengan ide konyolnya itu.

"Mungkin dia memakai semacam susuk," ucap Chanyeol asal. "Yah, barangkali aku benar." Jongdae menggeleng dan melempar bantal ke arah Chanyeol karena kesal dengan ucapannya yang tidak masuk akal.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lihat? Bahkan Luhan, sepupuku, dia sampai tergila-gila seperti itu dengan Sehun. Apa itu tidak membuktikan sesuatu. Kau saja yang sering bertemu dengan Luhan tak bisa membuatnya jatuh hati padamu. Tetapi, Sehun? Luhan hanya sekali bertemu dan langsung bercinta gila-gilaan malam itu. Kau ingat?"

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan menuang air mineral dari botol ke gelasnya. Ia menenggak air putih itu dan meletakkan gelasnya dengan semabarangan. "Ya-ya-ya kau benar."

Hening hingga beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol kembali mengatakan, "Dari yang sudah kusimpulkan, sepertinya kau sudah menyerah bahkan sebelum memulai pertandingan ini."

"Tutup mulutmu, aku tidak ingin beradu mulut denganmu di pagi buta seperti saat ini."

" _Well,_ aku anggap kau setuju denganku. Tapi," ucap Chanyeol mengangetkan. "Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku yang akan maju dan mendapatkan Baekhyun. Terserah kau mau membantuku ataukah tidak, yang terpenting saat ini, Park Chanyeol sudah mengangkat bendera pertarungan dengan Oh Sehun." Chanyeol beralih menatap Jongdae dengan pandangan mata yang mantap dan yakin. Ditarik nafas panjang sebelum dia berdiri sambil membusungkan dadanya dan berjalan angkuh seolah dia sudah pasti akan menang.

Lengkungan tipis bibir Jongdae bahkan tak membuat Chanyeol tersinggung. Laki-laki penuh kepercayaan diri itu berjalan bak seorang model di karpet merah sambil memamerkan busananya yang merupakan rancangan dari designer terkenal. Jongdae menekan pelipisnya karena kepalanya mendadak pening, mungkin efek kurang tidur atau karena gangguan Chanyeol di pagi buta.

"Jongdae," panggil Chanyeol saat dia sudah membuka pintu flat Jongdae. "Aku akan pulang untuk tidur karena besok adalah Minggu yang sangat sibuk bagiku. Kau," ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke Jongdae yang kembali menatapnya dengan mata yang kantuk. "Tunggulah besok pagi saat aku menemuimu dengan sebuah kabar baik."

Chanyeol menutup pintu saat Jongdae berteriak, "Ya! ini sudah Minggu pagi, Park Chanyeol!" tetapi sepertinya Chanyeol tak mendengar. Jongdae meringis dan kemudian merebahkan dirinya sambil menguap. Dilihatnya sekilas jam kecil di meja yang menunjukkan pukul dua lewat sedikit. Jongdae mulai menutup mata saat sebuah deringan telepon mengejutkan dirinya.

"Chanyeol," ucap Jongdae malas saat melihat layar ponselnya yang berdering bising.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yeaaa, lagi-lagi berhubungan dengan KrisHo. Gimana lagi coba, untuk jadi orang tua bisanya cuman kepikiran sama mereka doang. Kekeke**

 **But, by-the-way, masih ada yang suka? Ada yang berkenan? Kalo enggak ya gapapa. Go away aja jangan repot2 buat komentar yang jelek2. Berhubung masih saat2 lebaran, saya mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas semua-segala kesalahan saya. thanks a lot.**

 **Review? thanks massively.**


End file.
